


Baby Got Back

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Blackwood's hooked and he can't stop staring! Or An Ode to Coward's Ass.





	

Blackwood could not stop staring. Yes, he had slept with Coward, yes, he cared for him if you wanted to get specific, but somehow, and he wasn’t sure how, he had never noticed that ass.

It must be those trousers, he tried to rationalize. But Nicholas had always been attractive and he had always appreciated his assets, but this… he cleared his throat as quietly as he could. It didn’t help that as Nicholas spoke to the House, Blackwood had the perfect view, eye level, and fuck the curve of his back in that jacket, and then those trousers. . .

His concentration was utterly undone for the rest of the meeting.

He caught up with Nicholas on the way to his office, and he was very grateful that both their offices were on the other side of the building. Blackwood walked behind Nicholas, merely observing for a few minutes before catching his attention. The way Nicholas walked, the sway of his hips, and his extremely fine ass had Blackwood adjusting his trousers before he began walking next to Nicholas.

“Your speech was well delivered.” Blackwood intoned, looking straight ahead so as not to be taunted with the smug smile that was directed at him.

Nicholas nudged him with an elbow, grinning. “I’m surprised you heard a word of it, drooling as you were. What, pray tell, were you staring at?”

Blackwood looked down with a raised eyebrow. “Your trousers, they’re new aren’t they?” Nicholas looked surprised, as if that was not the answer he was expecting.

“Yes, I’ve found a new tailor.” And if anything Nicholas looked a little disappointed as well. Blackwood smirked and glanced down the halls, no one was around.

Blackwood leaned close and pulled Nicholas against him, grabbing Nicholas’ ass with both hands and squeezing. Nicholas gasped and gripped his arms tightly.

“I do hope you’re paying him well.” Blackwood breathed, running his hands over the firm roundness that had teased him all during the meeting.

“W-who?” Nicholas stuttered out, his breath hitching delightfully.

“Your tailor,” Blackwood nipped at Nicholas’ ear, causing one of those adorable little squeaks. “He certainly knows what he’s doing.”

“Henry,” Blackwood could hear the warning under the arousal and stepped back, regretfully letting go. Nicholas looked up at him, eyes wide yet darkened, the blue reduced to a thin ring.

“Tonight,” Blackwood promised with a smirk, slapping that perky ass once before turning on his heels and going to his office.

~*~

Blackwood paced their bedroom, waiting for Nicholas. The man was a workaholic, and it was highly inconvenient at times like this. He listened intently to the sound of shoes padding across the rugs; those were Nicholas’ footsteps, surely.

“Sorry I’m late, Lord Rutherford would not stop talking,” Nicholas smiled undoing his cravat as he spoke.

Blackwood growled and stalked forward, claiming Nicholas’ mouth and undoing the buttons of his waistcoat.

“Next time you will tell them you have urgent matters elsewhere to take care of.” Blackwood moved his lips over the rounded bone of Nicholas’ jaw as his fingers proceeded to remove the numerous layers of clothing that separated him from that gorgeous body.

“Y-yes My Lord,” Nicholas gasped out, tipping his head back and tempting Blackwood with his as yet unmarked neck.

Blackwood licked and bit at the skin there, leaving little red love bites as his hands were occupied with removing those wonderfully tight trousers. Nicholas was already trembling with desire and seemed unable to do anything but moan.

“Do you know what you do to me Nicholas?” Blackwood groaned guiding them to the bed, neither his hands nor his mouth leaving Nicholas’ body.

“Henry,” Nicholas moaned, toppling onto the bed as Blackwood pulled him. His hair was falling out of its usual array and he seemed utterly overwhelmed.

Rolling them over, Blackwood pinned Nicholas to the bed, the thin wrists encircled by his fingers. He grinned as Nicholas whined and lifted his head to try to kiss him. Blackwood got to his feet and stood back from the bed, Nicholas propped himself up on his elbows looking curious and slightly aggravated.

Blackwood carefully stripped himself, folding the clothes carefully, and smirking when Nicholas huffed with impatience. Once finished, he watched Nicholas watch him with hungry eyes.

“Was there something you wanted Lord Coward?” Blackwood teased as he climbed into the bed, he could take his time now that Nicholas’ attention was captured.

Nicholas pinned him and straddled his hips, his cock heavy on Blackwood’s pelvis. “You, I want you.” Blackwood smiled up at him. Nicholas had no idea what he was in for tonight.

Blackwood’s smile curled in on itself, turning into a smirk and betraying his debased intentions. “Turn around then.” He ordered and was obeyed.

Nicholas’ hair looked even darker against the creamy paleness of the back of his neck. His shoulders were wonderfully broad and muscled, while his torso was slim and svelte and tapered to his hips. Blackwood ran his hands from Nicholas’ ribs down to the flare of his hips and over the roundness of that ass.

He pressed one hand to the small of Nicholas’ back, an unspoken order to lean forward. Nicholas did so, exposing the full and glorious ample shape of his ass. Blackwood moaned and coated his fingers with oil and spread Nicholas’ cheeks. He slid a finger inside the tightly puckered hole and Nicholas’ body jerked forward, surprised at the sudden intrusion. With the second finger Nicholas rocked back, a breathy moan escaping. Blackwood pulled his fingers out and watched Nicholas’ hole clench and tighten, he slicked himself and pushed in slowly, enjoying the high pitched whine Nicholas couldn’t hold in.

It was agonizing to watch his cock slowly disappear, inch by inch, into the tight channel, that perfectly formed ass. His hand were on Nicholas’ hips, guiding him back, further and further until he was resting against Blackwood’s groin. Nicholas’ head had fallen back and he was letting harsh breaths out from his loosely parted mouth.

Blackwood pulled Nicholas up, nearly off his cock, before jerking him back down with a grunt. Nicholas gasped and his hands flew to Blackwood’s thighs to steady himself. Blackwood wished he could see Nicholas’ face, but was quite content with the view being presented to him.

He spread his legs a little wider and placed his feet on the bed for better balance. Nicholas’ shoulder blades were heaving with his breaths and Blackwood was sure he had never seen anything quite as reminiscent of a butterfly’s wings. He slammed into Nicholas using his legs to thrust upwards. He wasn’t sure how long he could last with that ass bouncing on his cock, and the needy throaty noises Nicholas was making were driving him absolutely wild. Nicholas leaned forward for better balance and Blackwood couldn’t – and didn’t – stop himself from smacking Nicholas’ right cheek. The area turned pink with repeated abuse.

Nicholas cried out as a particularly sharp smack caught him. Blackwood felt Nicholas clenching around him, the already tight muscle’s spasming and milking his orgasm from him. Spots burst in front of his eyes and it was only the intense shivering of the man between his legs that brought him back to the present.

He carefully slid out of the man and the sight of his milky white come trickling out of Nicholas made his cock stir with interest. Blackwood groaned and pulled Nicholas into his arms, turning him so they were face to face. His eyes were closed and Blackwood brushed his thumb over the dark fluttering eyelashes. Nicholas’ ass may be a spectacular sight, but his face . . . his face was stunning in its perfection.

“Nicholas?” Blackwood wrapped a blanket around them and cradled Nicholas in his arms. He was still shivering.

Blue eyes opened and focused on him. Nicholas gave him that sad half smile that said something was wrong but he wasn’t going to tell. “It’s nothing Henry, I’m fine.” He laid his head on Blackwood’s shoulder and Blackwood pulled him closer.

Blackwood frowned. “Nicholas, tell me.”

The answer was given quietly, muttered against his collarbone in a moment of openness. “I’ve never felt… this intensely about anyone, or anything.” He nuzzled his head against Blackwood’s jaw and mumbled into his neck. “I was merely frightened for a moment.”

Blackwood tightened his hold and intertwined their legs. “There is nothing to be afraid of Nicholas.” He smiled into the silky hair, breathing in the sweet scent of his lover. The smell that was only Nicholas, soap and spice and winter chill. “A love like ours can never die.”


End file.
